Dancing Firestorm
by Snow Valentine-Raven
Summary: Demon immune to the powers of the Goddess and Triforce, slaying both Demise's incarnation and the Goddess incarnation entirely forcing upon the Hero all three pieces. After defeating Yami the first time all those eons ago the hero reborn but with a heavy curse to carry not just the Triforce and master sword but Demise's sword and a cursed Crimson sword forever bound to the boy...


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters which belong to the Zelda franchise! I do claim this plot and any new characters that are made by me however! I do not write this for any kind of profit just something to pass the time! **

**(?)Warning: This story will contain Yaoi this means two men fucking each other BoyxBoy if you do NOT like this then don't read as for everyone else Enjoy!**

**Contents: Gore, Graphic Imagery, Blood, Mild Language, Violence, Suggestive Themes, Explicit Sex Scenes (?)**

**Dancing Firestorm**

**Triforce and a Crimson Curse**

_**~~~8634 Years ago~~~**_

"**You stand before you're end mortals! I am Yami and I AM the end of ALL!" **A being much larger than even Ganondorf in both mass and height muses at the two elves he holds in the air by their necks. A bone mask from some kind of lizard like beast slain covers the face while scaled armor covers the giant man all one shade in color shadow black. **"Gods fall to me do you really think that thing you treasure that lives inside the two of you would really protect you from me? Laughable!" **The being growls out echoing overtones dancing a tempo behind the spoken words. Dead black eyes stare at the two. Ganondorf held in the right arm while Zelda the maiden of the Goddess held in the left. Both Ganondorf and Zelda over four feet off the ground, with a choke hold around the necks of both maiden and villain slowly crushing their airways.

"**Reborn time and time again over a petty little world… The demon and goddess of this world… Tch what a joke you both are! Demise reborn in to Ganondorf with the piece of the Triforce known as power, where is that power now boy? You make me sick even thinking about the fact you share the same blood as I a demon!" **With that the large masked being adds more pressure completely cutting off all oxygen to the large male. **"You are nothing and should be crushed like the worm you are!" **The giant speaks again a choking sound coming from Ganondorf, his mind becoming hazy from the lack of air as everything begins to spin in a painful manner. The man begins to feel blood seep from his lips and watching as his sight becomes unfocused.

"Leave him go… what is it you want? Wouldn't you rather take me demon?" The maiden speaks blue eyes glaring at the large demon before her, and she hears the sudden gasps from her long time enemy as he is now able to take a breath again. Dead black eyes turn onto her causing her blood to turn to ice within the spilt second their eyes meet.

"**What need would I have for a worthless worm such as you? Because you are this Goddess reborn or perhaps because you also wield a piece of the Triforce but unlike Ganondorf you hold Wisdom? Child I'll say it again I've no use for useless toys such as that, even the Triforce holds not a single spark to my powers. I've come to claim this world as mine you beings are not even worthy of this world. When I kill you I will kill the Triforce with it! Oh and by destroy I mean erasing both of you from the very essence of life, consuming your souls fully and completely! With it the pieces of Triforce follow… keh keh keh keh keh." **The large beast bursting into a fit a soul freezing laughter that would have any being screaming in horror and scampering away without a moment of thinking. **"With you two the hope shall die… with you two the power will die… and with you two I shall make an example of!" **With those word two barbed tails carrying venom with no cure to, began to make an appearance from the shadows and jabbing into the hearts of both man and woman alike right between the space in the monsters fingers. Their painful screams echoing in the halls of a castle that has begun to crumble before the beast. **"Despair knowing that with you the end shall ensue quickly and all life upon this planet shall follow soon after." **The demon chuckled out, **"Sadly for the two of you that venom is very slow acting and you will suffer for a bit before the venom slays you both, by destroying those souls of yours first and foremost." **Releasing its prey that no longer could put up a fight the demon lowers it head before the two. This demon no at all noticing the young man clad in green charging from behind his Master Sword hold firmly as he thrust his blade into the chest of the demon. The demon name Yami though the reaction isn't what was expect buy anyone of the trio. A throaty laugh left Yami's lips and he stood pulling the boy clad in green with him. A startled yelp leaving the boys lips as he is lifted up and stingers appear again this time aiming for the boy who is forced to let go of his weapon impaled in the demon. Dodging each with his fancy foot work and shield bashes causing the demon to tilt his head to the side taking in the boy who was glaring at him with burning azures, seems he has forgotten one of them.

"**So there was a third after all, funny boy you smell nothing like either the maiden of the half breed. No you smell completely mortal. A hero who is purely human? What a joke and you think this toothpick of a sword will inflict any kind of damage? That's downright adorable sorry to break the bad news to ya but this will not help you here." **The demon drawled as he tossed the Master sword high into a pillar way out of the boys reach. **"What is this? A mere child stands before me? You don't even look to be in the twenties yet you smell of that same power as these two… truly cruel for a goddess to pick a child to live up to a steep priced cycle." **The demon clearly in disgusted with the child that stands before him. Before shooing the boy to leave and live the rest of his days however short they maybe now from his arrival on this planet. **"I've no time to play with children be gone." **With those words the demon turns around ignoring the boy and the dying pair. Just as he is five steps away a sharp pain shoots up his spine and he roars in pain reaching behind him and tearing a blessed arrow from his back. Turning around to see the boy now with a blessed bow in his hands and another blessed arrow aimed for him.

Stomping one of his large bone boots onto the floor causing the boy to fall over and forced to roll out of the way and the large demon reaches for him. Glaring at the boy the demon reaches for the child again only to miss time and time again. Seems one worm is to slippery to grab onto but… not to cause a fall to their death at the very least, sneering the demon slams both feet down causing the floor underneath the boy to give way. His echoing cry calling out as he falls into the depths below the castle, peering down and seeing nothing but darkness the demon turns back around and heads to the courts of this castle leaving behind the dying Maiden and Half breed.

_**~~~Under Hyrule Castle—The Forgotten depths~~~**_

_:Sleeping here would be most unwise mortal.: _A voice unlike anything the boy has heard before speaks. Snapping his eyes open and jumping into a fighting stance with shield ready only to be met with nothing but a very strange and empty room. _:You have no reason to be fearful mortal… I've not a body to fight you. Well a fleshy body anyways since I was bound to this weapon form…: _ Again the boy jumps on edge looking around the room for the owner of the voice weary eyes scanning the room.

_:For fuck sake…. Look at the chains with binding spells upon them! Do you see above and all around you?: _Again the voice speaks but the tone is very annoyed. A long sigh leaving the owner of the voice causing the boy to relax but only slightly, deciding to listen he looks up to see the entire room littered with thousands upon thousands of chains with sealing spells attached at every link along the way. _:Follow those and you will see who I am.: _Following the advice again he turns around only to meet by a large blade. Much like his Master Sword this weapon is encased in old slab but unlike his Master Sword this blade is littered with binding spells and chains magic of great beings of old times long before even him. He walks up to the blade seeming to be in a trance of sorts, the color of the blade drawing him in like a moth to a flame… Deep Crimson red that is the color of this blade with ridges and etchings and a hilt he has never before seen. Just as his hand gets closer a red aura jumps out of the blade causing the boy to jump back shield ready for any attack.

**:It would be most unwise for you to touch this sword flesh ling.: **A fox spirit with twelve tails states gazing coolly at the boy before it. Other than having twelve tails there was much different about this fox from anything else the boy has ever seen before, strange décor littered the body as well as strange crimson markings that also littered the body. True Golden eyes in a sea a richest ebony met Azures dead on. Inhaling the fox creature picked up a scent he knew far too well causing the spirit to tense completely and totally before looking up. **:Yami….: **The spirit growled out in a way that had the boy's spine frozen over. The fox now glaring at the bindings that hold it in place unable to remove the being from its planet of choice for resting, all back hairs raised in anger. Seeing the boy weaponless and knowing full well no weapon crafted here would be able to slay Yami the fox glances at the boy before him considering its options. After several overdrawn moments passed and seeing no other option offered to it the spirit speaks again. **:I know how to defeat the demon you saw… but child it comes at a horribly steep price.: **A very long pause and the he finishes with…

**:Are you interested?:**

_**~~Author's Notes~~**_

**I've got much planned for this story and I've a very long way to go… yes this is a look into the past of Link the Hero of time (at least one of them I should say), taking place over eight-thousand years ago now this one is going to be my jumper between the past and the stories current time so be patient as I start to reveal the past and story line. I've much to explain and I already have a feeling this will be one of my longer running fics so again be patient with me as I bring this Zelda story line to life.**

**I blame playing Zelda Skyward Sword for the past two weeks… Once I started playing it I just couldn't seem to stop myself and then I got all inspired from the other Zelda games that I just had to and I mean HAD TO write a fic about this game! I wanna take what I considered the best abilities and such and then add in my own twist. If you are a diehard fan who will sit there and make rude comments then please just don't read this story period! Again I like messing with ideas and using characters and such as research specimens!**

_**I haven't set any pairings down for this hence the (?) but just to cover my own ass those warnings are being input anyways!**_

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story I hope you enjoyed this short look into a much vaster plan. *Bows***


End file.
